NaughtyNice
by Eddy13
Summary: On the night before Christmas, Kim and Ron engage in activities that could earn them five years of coal


**Naughty/Nice**

**I.**

It was Christmas Eve. Kim and Ron were college students sharing their own house off campus. After telling their parents that they decided they wouldn't come home for the holidays, Kim and Ron prepared to have their first Christmas on their own. What Ron didn't know was that Kim had very special plans for Christmas with her boyfriend.

**II.**

Ron was walking back to the house, his arms full of food for the Christmas dinner he would cook for him and Kim tomorrow. Ron soon arrived home and knocked with his free hand. In a few seconds, the door opened. Ron smiled as Kim let him in. The first thing he noticed was that she was wearing her red silk robe _Must've just gotten out of the shower_ Ron thought to himself.

"Hey, Ronnie" Kim said flirting "Merry Christmas."

"Same to you, KP" Ron said as he put the food into the fridge "Let me tell you, tomorrow's dinner will be fantastic."

_The only thing I'm really craving right now is a stud muffin_ Kim thought to herself mischievously before saying "I'm sure it'll be better than my dinner."

"Speaking of which" said Ron as he put away his coat "Where is it?"

Kim led her bf to a small beautifully set table. On it was a pot full of delicious smelling stew.

"I mixed together some cheese, tomatoes, lettuce, beans, and potatoes" Kim explained.

"Wow, KP" Ron said after taking a whiff of the stew "Your cooking is getting as good as mine."

Kim smirked "That's very sweet of you to say, but I still got a long way to go before I'm at your level."

"Nevertheless" Ron said "You're getting there."

After seating her boyfriend, Kim sat at the opposite end of the table. Ron noticed she was still wearing her robe.

"Aren't you going to change, Kim?" he asked.

"No, I'm comfortable in this" Kim replied with a smirk.

The young couple quietly ate their stew. Ron enjoyed each and every bite. Kim was really surprised when he asked for seconds and thirds...at the same time!

Finally, they were finished. After setting down his silverware, Ron let out a loud belch.

"Whoops" he said blushing "Sorry, KP"

"That's okay, Ronnie" Kim said smiling "I just take it as a sign that you really enjoyed my cooking. I hope you saved room for dessert" _And the dessert that follows _she thought to herself.

"Don't worry, Kimmie" Ron said "The Rondo can really put it away. So what is for dessert?"

"I'll get it" Kim said as she went to the kitchen. After five minutes, she came back with two saucers of cake.

"That looks yummy, KP" Ron said "What is it?"

"Well" Kim explained "I decided to experiment by combining your recipe for Seven Layers Of Heaven with my Nana's recipe for lemon squares."

"Well you certainly did a fantastic job, KP" Ron said proudly "I can't wait to taste it."

Kim placed the two saucers on the table, then to Ron's surprise, she sat on his lap, her legs off to the side.

"Uh, KP" Ron asked shocked but excited "Why are you treating me like Santa?"

"What?" Kim asked looking at him "I'm not allowed to sit on my bf's lap?"

"Well, when you put it that way, I...Hmmph!" Ron was cut off when Kim shoved a forkful of the cake into his mouth.

Ron savored the piece. The flavor was unbelievable and the taste was fantastic! _Looks like the naco has some competition as my #1 favorite food _Ron thought to himself.

After swallowing, Ron turned to his gf and said "KP, that was _so_ delicious! But why did you give it to me like that?"

Kim smirked mischievously "I thought it would more fun for us to feed each other."

Deciding to follow his lover's lead, Ron picked up a fork, stuck it into the piece of cake Kim didn't pierce, and placed it into Kim's open mouth.

"Hmmm" Kim said as she swallowed her own creation "That _is _pretty good. I'm surprised myself at how good I can cook."

Ron smiled as his girlfriend stuck another piece of cake into his mouth "Like I said, Kim" he said with a mouthful "You're getting to my level."

The young couple took turns feeding each other until all the cake was gone.

"Wow, KP" Ron said smirking "We should eat like that more often" He noticed that Kim was staring at his face with a smirk "What?"

"You've got a bit of chocolate on your cheek" Kim explained "Right" she leaned in and licked his face "There" she said. Even though she got the icing off, Kim didn't stop her arousing activity. She continued to lick her bf's cheek and soon moved onto his chin and down to his neck, until finally, Ron said "Alright, KP, I think you got it off now."

Kim pulled back and stood up, blushing "Sorry, Ron. Once I started, I just couldn't stop. Can you blame me? You tasted better than the cake." It was then that Kim decided it was time.

"Well, the Rondo can be addictive" Ron replied before looking at his watch "Whoa, it's almost time to hit the sack."

"Oh, by the way, Ron" Kim said softly "I have a very special present for you that I don't think can wait till tomorrow."

"Great" Ron said looking around the house "Where is it?"

"Your looking at it" Kim said as she draped her herself around him "And I think you'll find that unwrapping it is the best part. "

Ron began to realize what Kim was leaning towards and he gulped nervously "Uh, Kim, I don't know if I'm ready to open _that _gift."

"Oh, come on" Kim said like she was begging "Don't you want to express our love for each other?"

"Of course, KP" Ron said gently "More than you know. But I want our first time to be just right, especially since it would be the first time I'd perform the act."

Kim smirked at her boyfriend confessing he still had his virginity and said "I know how you feel Ron. I want the moment I'm deflowered to be perfect, too."

Ron couldn't believe what his gf just said "Wait. You mean...?"he started to ask.

"That's right" Kim answered "I'm just as much a virgin as you. I want my first time to be with someone special, and who is more special than the guy I've known since childhood?"

Ron was having a hard time trying to process what his gf was saying. "So, let me get this straight" he said "You want me to be your first?"

"No" Kim said "I want you to be my only. Ron, you're everything I want and more. You're kind, gentle, brave, you're willing to do anything for me, and in your own way, you're ferociously cute. You've earned the right to be the only one to see my glory."

"But why tonight, Kim?" Ron asked "If it's really the first time for both of us, shouldn't we wait a while? We don't want it to happen too soon."

"Too soon?" Kim asked "Ron, we've known each other for over fifteen years and just realized our feelings for each other over a year and a half ago. I think we've waited long enough. Besides, what better time for it then now?"

"Well, gosh, KP" Ron said nervously "I know that the setting is romantic and the timing seems right, but sometimes if these things are rushed, it can spoil every..."

"Ron" Kim said lovingly as she covered his mouth "I'm ready. I want to do this with you and only you."

Looking into Kim's eyes, Ron realized that she really wanted this now. Never had he seen such desire in those emerald orbs before- desire for _him_.

"Okay, just give me a minute" Ron said as he pulled out his wallet "I always kept this thing for this moment."

But as he reached into his wallet, Kim grabbed his arm.

"That won't be needed" Kim said smirking.

"Oh, are you on the pill?" Ron asked.

"No" Kim said with a smile.

Ron began to get worried "But Kim, without those things, there's a chance of you..."

"Exactly" Kim said sultry "What better way to make our first time more special than for it to be our first attempt at starting a family?"

"Whoa, KP" Ron protested "I think you're planning this thing a little too far ahe... Hey, easy there!"

Before Ron could finish what he was saying, Kim, who was tired of waiting, had opened his shirt.

Kim stared at Ron's upper body and practically drooled. While he was still skinny, he had started to become buff due to playing football. Kim gently ran her fingers down her bf's chiseled torso, her hormones raging and her inhibitions dropping like a rock.

"You gotta take it easy, KP" Ron said as he looked at his shirt on the ground "You nearly ripped my best shir...whoa, whoa, whoa!"

Kim was licking Ron's pecs, and it was greatly arousing him, causing him to gasp with delight. Kim stopped tasting her boyfriend and looked at his face. She smirked when she saw it was the same look he got when she gave him that moodulator-induced kiss.

"Glad to see you're enjoying this" Kim said seductively "Now be a good boy and take me, please and thank you".

Deciding to obey his gf's request, Ron nervously lifted his hands, undid the knot of Kim's sash and let her robe fall to the ground, revealing Kim's nubile body.

"What do you think?" Kim said as she twirled around so her bug-eyed boyfriend could take in ever inch of her.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful, KP" Ron said sincerely.

Gaining confidence, Ron pulled his beloved close to him and began to kiss every inch of her neck. As he did, he let his hands feel up and down Kim's back, getting higher and higher each time until finally he reached the back of her head, causing her to giggle and sigh.

As Ron ran his fingers through her hair, Kim removed his belt. In an instant, his pants hit the ground, but Ron didn't care. For the second time in his life, he was glad he lost his pants. Kim then playfully shoved her lover onto the couch, leaped over him, and began kissing him all over his upper torso.

Finally, she looked down at his boxers. _Time to see what these things are hiding _Kim thought to herself as she gently began to yank them away. Ever since she discovered her feelings for him, Kim had hoped that Ron's boxers concealed something worthwhile. Finally, the underpants came up over Ron's feet and were dropped to the floor.

Kim wasn't disappointed at the sight before her. It was more amazing than she ever imagined.

"Ron" Kim said amazed "Why didn't you ever tell me about this?"

Ron shrugged "I thought you might consider me a freak."

"Are you kidding?"Kim said as she stared at Ron's wonder "Lots of women dig this kind of thing, especially me."

"Really?" Ron asked as a goofy grin grew on his face.

"Absolutely" Kim replied as she laid on his chest "If the girls in high school knew about this, you _so_ wouldn't have been labeled a geek for three years."

Kim gently rubbed Ron's chest in circular motions while Ron stroked her back and gave her pecks to the forehead. Ron's hand went further and further down Kim's back until the finally it reached recently forbidden territory. Ron then grasped the spot on Kim's body and gave a tight squeeze, erecting a squeal from Kim.

"You're a bad boy, Ronnie" Kim said flirttingly.

"And I didn't need the attitudinator" Ron replied mischievously.

The two teens then sat up. Kim nibbled, licked and kissed every part of Ron she could reach while he nuzzled her and massaged her back. Kim then positioned herself on Ron's lap with her back towards him and leaned back into him while he wrapped his arms around her. Kim could feel Ron was about to make contact with her. Then at the last minute, he pulled back.

"Wait, wait, wait" Ron said.

Hoping her bf wasn't reconsidering, Kim turned her head to see his smiling face.

"If we're going to do this, we should do it right" Ron said. All Kim could do was giggle and sigh with relief.

In an instant, Ron stood up and hoisted Kim up into his arms while she coiled her arms around his neck and continued her passionate assault on him. Ron carried Kim to one of the two bedrooms their house had. Ron gently laid Kim onto the bed, Kim pulling him down with her.

Ron gently nipped Kim's neck and shoulder while she wrapped her arms and legs around his middle. The two teens rolled over. Now Kim was hanging over Ron. She began to lick every inch of Ron's face. As she did, her hair dangled in Ron's eyes. Ron happily inhaled the sweet, pleasant aroma of his beloved's auburn locks.

The two lovers then rolled over again. Ron was back on top. The two teens gazed at each other hungrily before bringing their lips together with such great passion that time seem to stand still. The two maintained their connection for over ten minutes, even when their lungs began to demand oxygen, neither wanted the moment to end.

Kim suddenly felt something was in her mouth. After a few minutes, she realized it was Ron's tongue. Kim felt her bf's appendage gently rub along the inside of her mouth: the side of her cheeks, her teeth, her upper lip, her lower lip, even Kim's own tongue. To Ron's surprise, the appendage his tongue was stroking began to move.

Ron's eyes instantly shot opened as it snaked it's way into his mouth. It moved around gracefully, it's taste buds taking in every flavor in his mouth, including nacho-cheese, recently eaten stew, and chocolate. Ron looked at his gf's face, which wore an expression of pure pleasure as she continued her oral exploration of her bf. Ron then felt Kim's tongue pull back and interlock with his own. The two tongues then began to wrestle: slapping, stroking, rubbing, and wrapping around each other, their owners groaning with joy.

It was no surprise which appendage was triumphant. As the victor, Kim instantly seized her prize. Without breaking her lip-lock with her bf, Kim coiled her arms around Ron's waist, pulling him down so that their chests met. Ron's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. He was in contact with something he only saw fifteen minutes ago!

But Kim was just getting started.

The next thing Ron knew, Kim was running her hands down his back until she reached the spot she desired. Kim never fainted when she felt it. _All those football games have really done wonders for him _She thought to herself as she held onto the spot firmly, her grip tightening as her hormones continued to rise. Seeing the expression on his face, Kim knew Ron didn't mind what she was doing, in fact, he was enjoying it.

Finally, after over thirty minutes, the two lovers slowly and reluctantly parted, their eyes locked together as they pulled away. Kim and Ron quietly gazed into each other's eyes while they regained their breath, both of them feeling that they could get lost in the glorious sight in front of them.

No sooner than their lungs fully recharged than Kim and Ron continued with their activities. They began showering each other with kisses up and down their bodies. From forehead to neck, from elbow to hand, from ankle to foot, Kim and Ron made sure not to leave a single part of each other untouched.

Kim got really excited when Ron got to her midriff. He started out by licking around her bellybutton, which led to him sucking on it, and finally he placed his full mouth on her belly and blowing into it, producing a funny sound. Kim couldn't help but giggle before going for retribution.

Flipping him over like a flapjack, she began to massage his back- with her tongue! The resulting sound Ron made was better than Kim had hoped for. Afterwards, Ron sat up and pulled Kim into his arms. He affectionately nibble on her ears before letting his tongue slither into it, causing Kim to squeak with pleasure.

Despite how cold it was outside, the two lovers were perfectly comfortable. They were lost in pure bliss. They continuously rolled over like when they were children, laughing, giggling, and lip-locking. A lot of times, they got tangled in their sheets, but they didn't care, all that mattered was that they were together.

Kim soon found herself under Ron again. Taking one look at the grin on Ron's face, Kim knew exactly what he was thinking. Now was the moment of truth. Kim became nervous. While the sight of Ron's secret had taken her breath away, she also became worried that it would be too much for her. Closer and closer he drew. As he did, she grew more and more nervous. Ron was almost there. Kim knew there was no turning back now. Ron asking to be admitted in. Kim opened the door and he entered.

To Kim's delight, she and Ron fit together perfectly. Not just internally, but externally as well. Pulling herself to Ron's chest, Kim realized that her body completely filled in his outline. To her, it was all another sign that they were meant to be together.

The two lovers were in perfect sync. They moved as one, going left, right, up, down, forward and back. When he grunted, she groaned. When he gasped, she sighed. When he moaned, she squealed. Never had they experienced anything so primal.

Kim couldn't believe how amazing Ron was for a first-timer. He was so gentle, yet so firm. Ron's hands were soft, warm, and tender, yet strong and secure. It was enough to make her melt. As if that wasn't enough, Ron knew exactly where she wanted to be touched, as well as when she wanted to be touched there. If it was possible, Kim was beginning to love Ron even more.

Ron was also surprised. He couldn't get over how frisky Kim was. She would rub herself into Ron's chest and chew on his torso, her hair flailing everywhere. She would let her hands run freely along his body. She'd roughly, but playfully, swat him in the behind. When she kissed him, she'd affectionately assault every single aspect of his face. When she got to his mouth, she'd shove her entire tongue into it, practically touching his tonsils with the appendage. No matter how hard he tried, Ron just couldn't believe that the girl he'd known since Pre-K could be so wild.

Fifty minutes later, Ron, tuckered out from such a vigorous exercise, decided to call it a night. Kim moaned with disappointment as he pulled out.

"Ronnie, please don't stop" she begged "Give me more, give me all you've got!"

"Sorry, KP" Ron said sincerely "But the Ron-man's running on empty, besides, you've worn me out. I think it's best if we take five."

All Kim did was sadly groan as her eyes began to tear up. Sensing that his love still longed to be touched, Ron began to rub her back, causing Kim to purr with happiness. As he stroked her, Ron looked over Kim's body and sighed with joy.

"I just can't get over how beautiful you are, KP" Ron said softly.

"Really?" Kim asked "How so?"

"Well, every single detail of your bod is so wonderfully flawless" Ron explained "It's like you're like a perfectly sculpted statue giving life".

Hearing her bf make a comparison between her and a work of art touched Kim's heart. She moved closer to him.

"Everything about you is just perfect, Kim" Ron continued "Your skin is as soft and as smooth as silk, you've got a fantastic complexion, your hair is so warm, delicate and bouncy, and you're eyes, ooh, don't get me started on those beautilious emerald orbs!"

"Then I won't" Kim said as she moved even closer to Ron "What about my lips?"

Ron smirked "I've never tasted anything so sweet and juicy before, Kim".

Kim's heart completely melted. She moved all the way she could into Ron's body. If she moved any closer to him, they'd be fused together.

"Oh, Kim" Ron said joyfully as he ran his hand down her perfectly shaped hip "If I had know that you'd blossom into such a radiant beauty, I would have made-out with you when we first met, the heck with cooties!"

"Yeah" Kim smirked "And the only problems with that would've been the facts that we were only four years old and that my dad would've had a big problem with his little girl lip-locking with a boy she just met".

'"That would've been a risk I would've been willing to take" Ron said.

"Along with the risk of becoming the first four-year-old in space" Kim replied jokingly

The two giggled for a few minutes before Ron changed the subject

"So" he said as he stroked Kim's midriff "Was it as wonderful as you imagined?"

"No" Kim said as she shook her head.

A nervous look appeared on Ron's face.

Kim smiled "It was even better because it was real."

Ron smirked and sighed with relief, glad to know he didn't screw up the most wonderful moment in his gf's life to date, and a thought came to his head.

"You know" he said slyly "Just because my tank's empty doesn't mean our fun has to end".

Kim smiled back at him "I like the way you think, Sweetie".

Pulling themselves together so that their chests were touching, the young lovers rolled and rolled so that they were tightly wrapped together in the bed sheets.

"So, do you want to be on top, or should I?" Ron asked.

Kim smirked "I've got a better idea".

Kim swung to Ron side of the bed so that he was laying opposite her. The two then draped their arms around each other's shoulders and began kissing until they finally fell asleep, their cheeks touching.

**III.**

Ron woke up the next morning with a yawn. Turning to his side, he noticed that Kim wasn't in bed. Just then, he smelled something absolutely delicious.

Walking into the kitchen, Ron found his girlfriend, dressed in her robe, making breakfast.

"Morning, KP" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind "Merry Christmas."

"Same to you, Sweetie" Kim said as she twirled around and kissed her lover "Did I ever thank you for the wonderful evening you gave me last night?"

"I think you did when you gave made the evening just as magical for me" Ron replied

"Oh, and Ron" Kim said with a look of bliss on her face "I've got a couple more presents for you."

"Well, I'm sure they're good" Ron said "But I doubt they'll be as wonderful as the gift you gave me last night. So, what's first?"

"Well" Kim said as she pulled out a small box "There's this."

Ron walked over to the small house-like box in the corner of the living room and knocked on it. In a flash, a mole rat crawled out and rubbed his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Rufus" Ron said to his little buddy as he picked him up "Want to help me with this present?"

Now wide awake, Rufus ripped the paper off the box. Ron lifted the lid and was surprised to see what was in it. Slowly, he lifted the PDA-like device out of the box.

"Kim" he said amazed "Your old kimmunicator?"

"It's yours now" Kim said happily "But now it's called a ronnunicator."

"Oh, thanks, KP" Ron said as he hugged her.

"I've got something else for you" Kim said "Do you still have that digital scrapbook I gave you three years ago?"

"Of course, Kim" Ron said proudly "It's one of my prized possessions."

"Good" Kim said as she got up "Get it and meet me in my room."

"Got it, KP" Ron said before turning to the mole rat "Rufus, feel free to open your presents while I'm with Kim, okay?"

"Okay" Rufus squeaked as he ran towards the gifts.

Ron went to his room and got the disk with the digital scrapbook and went into Kim's room. He found Kim seated at her computer.

"Give me the disk" Kim said as she held out her hand.

Ron handed Kim the disk and she put it in her computer. Ron watched as Kim typed up a program. After a few minutes, Kim said "Well, it's done."

"What's done?" Ron asked.

"The scrapbook upgrade" Kim explained "I've updated it with new pictures."

Ron observed the program and looked at the new edition his girlfriend had added.

"Hey" Ron said "That's the day I joined the football team!" He flipped through the digital pages "And there's us when we were voted the school's Cutest Couple! And that's us at graduation! And ..." he stopped when he came across his favorite picture "It's us at the prom! Oh, Kim this is so wonderful! Hey, what's this?"

He had noticed a program called "Our First". Clicking on it, Ron saw it was footage of the previous night's events.

"Kim" Ron said shocked "You had a camera on us? How far ahead did you plan last night?"

Kim gave a guilty smirk "I had a feeling our first time would be special, so I wanted to make sure I'd always remember it."

"And I understand perfectly, KP" Ron said as he stroked her cheek "But if you had told me, I probably would have given a better performance."

Kim smiled "I doubt that. You were so wonderful last night, there's no way you could do better."

Ron pulled his beloved into a warm, loving embrace. Kim sighed with pleasure and content as she melted into her bf's arms.

"Oh, KP" Ron said into her ear "First the kimm- I mean ronnunicator and now this? I don't deserve a wonderful girl like you. There's no way the gifts I got you could top these."

"First off, Ron" Kim said as she looked into his eyes "We're not competing to see who gets the other the better gift, I'm sure I'll love whatever you got me, even if it's Bueno Nacho Bueno Bucks. Second of all, you're wrong. You did give me the best gift. Last night was so amazing, it was one of the best gifts I could get."

Ron smiled at the joyous look on his gf's face.

"And by the way" Kim started to whisper "Last night wasn't the only wonderful gift you gave me."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"There's a reason I wanted it to happen last night. You see, I didn't have my time yet."

"Your time?" Ron asked before realizing what Kim meant "You mean...?"

Kim nodded "I checked just before you woke up. We're going to have a baby."

Ron looked like he would faint from happiness. "Well, then" he said "It's a good thing I got you a certain present."

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked curiously.

Ron ran back to the living room. He instantly returned with a small brightly wrapped present.

Kim anxiously took the present from her lover and carefully yet quickly began to unwrap it, not wanting to ruin such beautiful paper.

After removing the paper, Kim found herself holding a small box. Anticipating what was in it, she nervously lifted the lid and her heart nearly stopped when her theories were confirmed. She was staring a beautiful gold ring with small diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and emeralds encrusted around the rim.

"You get the idea?" Ron asked nervously.

"I certainly have" Kim said as she sat on Ron's lap, coiled her arms around his neck, and looked into his loving eyes before whispering "And I'd love to."

"Booyah" her fiancee whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Hey, look" Kim said as she pointed upwards to the plant hanging from the ceiling "We're under the mistletoe."

"How about that" Ron replied as he looked into the eyes of his future wife.

"Merry Christmas" the young couple said to each other before engaging in a passionate moment.

_**Merry Christmas From Eddy13**_


End file.
